


Breaking Point

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Danny reaches a breaking point with Steve.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts).



> Quick double drabble to keep my mind busy and off things I don't want to think about. As always a giant shout-out to ERamos9696 for her encouragement and never ending support. There are no words to describe what you mean to me. I love you. And to everyone that has followed my writing, from the bottom of my heart, thank you :)

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge,” Danny exclaimed, his voice quivering as the wind and rain whipped around him.

“Can I pick?” Steve asked as he pushed off the dead body beneath him.

“No.” Danny replied. He reached out his free hand, grasping Steve’s wrist in a hold strong enough to break bone. Danny pulled Steve to his feet in one swift motion, the forward momentum almost sending the two tumbling backwards down the steep slope.

“You gotta admit, it wasn’t my fault this time.” Steve slung his arm over Danny’s shoulder for support and began the slow descent down the ravine.

It took Danny ten steps before he stopped, spun himself around and had Steve’s long body pressed up against the nearest tree. The kiss was rough and desperate. Danny planted his hands on either side of Steve’s wet and muddy face, pulling his head closer to him to gain better access of Steve’s mouth.

“Don’t ever do that to me again. Understand?” Danny grumbled, his cheek pressed firmly against Steve’s, his face flush, heart pounding wildly in his chest.

“Understood.”

“Come on, let’s go home, you Neanderthal.”

 


End file.
